


Of Superheroes and Fairytales

by Applesaday



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and a bunch of characters from both shows, background sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: AU & Crossover with Supercorp & Swan QueenThe discovery of life on other planets had become a point of contention among Earth’s residents. Some gladly welcomed the various new species, while others screamed ‘mutilated freaks!’ and called for the barring of aliens living on Earth, for them to go back from where they came from.In order to ensure that aliens would always have a place to live, Queen Regina of Storybrooke, along with the Ambassador of the United Planets, Kara Zor-El, were planning on getting married, making Storybrooke the first country to fully welcome aliens, making them citizens.Also planning on attending was L Corp's Lena Luthor, who had been developing technological marvels to help aliens feel at home. In order to ensure her safety, she hired Emma Swan as a bodyguard.Everything was set.But a chance encounter was bound to change everything.





	Of Superheroes and Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’m doing a crossover.  
> Like all my ideas, it just latches on and refuses to actually go anywhere until I begin writing it.  
> Though I’m still not convinced if this idea will or won’t be well-received.  
> So here’s my plan. I’ll post this first chapter, and see how reactions are.  
> If there’s interest, I’ll continue it. If not, it’ll stay as is as a fun idea that I touched on.  
> So let’s get this started.  
> This was totally based on me watching the Princess Switch on Netflix, a movie that’s so bad it’s actually good? I mean, it’s entertaining, if the acting’s a bit cardboard-y.  
> Nonetheless, I figured I could make a story with Supercorp and Swan Queen from it, so let’s see where it goes.

Emma hated being late.

She always tried to be early, but she had about the worst luck, and it only resulted in her being late. Every. Single. Time.

Take today for example. She was about to meet her newest client, and despite mapping out her route and leave a good ten minutes before she was supposed to, she was still running twenty minutes behind.

She pressed down on the horn at the idiot in front of her. “Stupid limos with stupid fancy prats, thinking they can drive any speed they want.”

Swerving around the limo at the first chance she got, Emma sped past the black town car and hurried down National City towards the looming L Corp building.

Once she parked, she rushed into the building and practically dived into an open elevator, pressing down the button for the highest floor.

She was so preoccupied with not getting there later than she was that she totally missed the contingent of guards who had been left staring at the steel elevator doors dumbfounded.

Unbeknownst to Emma, she had completely bypassed security.

During the ride up, she checked her reflection in the doors. Soft curly blonde hair was thankfully not mussed up with her run to the elevators. She adjusted her red leather jacket, and made sure her boots didn’t look too scuffed.

When the elevator doors opened at the topmost floor, she breathed in to release her nervous tension. She walked up to the woman at the desk and said, “Hi, I have an appointment with Ms. Luthor?”

The woman, whose desk nameplate bore the name Eve, looked up at her and beamed. “You’re Emma, right? Ms. Luthor is waiting for you, you can go right in.”

And when Emma walked into the office, she was expecting many things. After having read up on her newest client, she had been half expecting some ferocious woman who was constantly snarling at underlings and never satisfied.

But the woman behind the desk was a far cry from that, sitting alone in a completely quiet room.

She gave Emma the feeling of a classically beautiful woman. her long brown hair held primly up in a ponytail. She was hard at work, one hand on a touch screen, and the other with a pen scribbling quickly, and she looked completely focused. So much so that she didn’t even look up when Emma came in.

Only when the latter cleared her throat was her presence acknowledged.

Flashing a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, the woman in front of Emma stood up and held out her hand. “Oh, I’m so sorry. You must be Emma, thank you for coming.”

Emma shook the other woman’s hand, appreciating the firm grip. “I have to admit I was surprised at your call. I didn’t expect to receive a job offer to protect someone so high up the Forbes list so soon.”

The brunette sat down and gestured for Emma to take the chair across from her. “Is that a problem? I was under the impression you had experience.”

“No- I mean, it’s not a problem,” At being gestured to sit down, Emma did, and leant forward to say, “And I do have the experience, Ms. Luthor-”

“Lena.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Please, call me Lena. If we’re going to be working together, we should divest of the fancy titles. Now, how much experience do you have as a bodyguard?”

“Almost two years.”

Lena frowned. “You come highly recommended. So much praise in so little time?”

Emma shrugged. “Well I started making my mark as a bail bondswoman. After I had an...incident chasing a jumper, I decided that something a little less intense was up my alley. I’ve been doing pretty well ever since.”

“Well, I’m not sure how much intensity you were expecting from this, but-”

“I’m well-versed in the amount of hate you get Ms.- Lena. I read up on you. I checked out the comments section on interviews and I know that you get plenty of death threats. I know this isn’t a walk in the park, but after getting my knee cap blown off, my limits are running long distances. As long as you aren’t planning on running a full marathon, I’m game.”

Lena chuckled. “I see. No, I would just need your services to accompany me for an event for two weeks, with all expenses paid, of course. I’m sure you’ve heard about what’s about to happen next weekend in the kingdom of Storybrooke?”

Emma, and the rest of the world, had. “The wedding, right?”

The discovery of life on other planets had become a point of contention among Earth’s residents. Some gladly welcomed the various new species, while others screamed ‘mutilated freaks!’ and called for the barring of aliens living on Earth, for them to go back from where they came from.

Despite that, many countries opened their arms to welcome aliens, claiming them to be safe havens. But bigots still existed within those countries.

In order to ensure that aliens would always have a place to live, Queen Regina of Storybrooke, along with the Ambassador of the United Planets, Kara Zor-El, were planning on getting married, making Storybrooke the first country to fully welcome aliens, making them citizens.

“Yes. I’m set to attend, and later to meet with the Queen and the Ambassador in order to discuss how L Corp can provide technology for aliens to learn Earth’s many languages, to hide some extra-terrestrial features should they need to, it’s a whole process. Point is, as I’m sure you can imagine, there are a lot of people planning on doing all that they can to prevent the marriage, and perhaps meddling in our meeting. Hence the need for protection. I’d just need you to make sure that no one is planning anything. So, what do you say?”

Emma nodded and grinned. “I say I’m in.”

“Freeze!” Guards burst into the room, weapons pointed at Emma.

“Honestly!” Eve was fuming. “I just told you, Emma is a visitor, she has an appointment with Ms. Luthor!!”

Emma blinked, raising her hands. “Am I missing something?”

“You didn’t check in with security,” one of the guards succinctly said.

“Oh. You guys have a check-in?” Emma dumbly asked.

Lena cleared her throat. “Thank you gentlemen, you can return to your duties.”

Once the door closed behind them and they were alone again, Lena turned to Emma. “And this is why I need to hire someone. These guards are well-meaning, but entirely unprepared. If you had been planning on doing something, you could have just as well have been downstairs by now.

Emma grinned. “Don’t worry, you’re in good hands. I’ll keep you safe during your trip.”

Lena looked satisfied as she said, “Then Storybrooke, and the future, awaits.”

* * *

Kara undid the red cloak around her shoulders and sighed. Another boring day shaking hands and making small talk, enduring the stares of how _human_ she looked.

“If you keep looking that bored, people might get the wrong idea.” Following behind her, steadily by her side, was Alex. She was a human, part of the crew that had discovered Krypton almost a year ago.

After Kara had been appointed Ambassador to Earth on behalf of the United Planets - a name given to a newly formed group so that humans wouldn’t think aliens were a bunch of uncivilized monsters - Alex had become her fiercest protector, appointing herself as Kara’s human advisor, helping teach her English and Earth customs.

“That I’m bored out of my mind and want to explore the world?” Kara retorted with a grin. “Not exactly the wrong idea.”

Alex shook her head in amusement. “I know it’s boring, but you have to focus on your diplomacy. You have a wedding coming up and countless other things to do.”

“I know,” Kara whined. “But there’s nothing saying that I can’t just go out into town for a day incognito!”

It’s true that there wasn’t but, “What if someone recognizes you? You may look human, but it’s hard to make you look completely inconspicuous.”

Kara waved her hand. “Oh come on, just give me some of your ‘hipster’ clothes, and a pair of glasses, and no one will ever recognize me.”

Alex raised her eyebrows. “Is that a diss against my finest flannel? Because I’ll have you know wearing different clothes isn’t exactly a disguise. Not to mention...glasses? Are Kryptonians prone to nearsightedness?”

“No. I just saw it in one of your world’s comic books once. A guy wore glasses as his secret identity, and no one ever knew who he was. It’ll be perfect for me!”

Alex didn’t have the heart to tell her that there was no way in hell that could work, but she also felt bad for Kara. She just wanted to go out and explore. “Fine. Give me a day.”

Kara’s squeal and subsequent hug melted Alex’s heart, provided it didn’t break her bones at the same time. “Thank you, thank you!”

* * *

Emma cursed herself. Of course she’d forget to bring the solution for her contact lenses.

She hastily put her clunky black-rimmed glasses on and sighed. Now she just had to hope that she wouldn’t have to search for too long to find a pharmacy that sold a bottle.

Rushing down the stairs, she went over to where Lena had set up shop. As special guests to the Queen, they had been given a small cottage from where they could rest until Lena’s meeting. They had yet to meet the guests of honour, but they were free to visit the village and do as they please until they were summoned.

Currently, Lena was calibrating the various samples of tech she had brought over for her demonstration.

Emma cleared her throat, getting Lena to look up. “Nice glasses.”

“Tell me about it. That’s kinda why I wanted to talk to you. I forgot my cleaner solution for my contact lenses, and I need to head into the village to see if I can find some. Do you need me for now?”

Lena smiled and beckoned her over. “Actually, you could help me out with something.”

Emma approached the table with all the gizmos, each one more complicated than the other. “So, I have a week before my meeting, and I would love to have some kind of field research done before approaching the newly-weds. I know that Storybrooke’s got a lot of aliens around, so perhaps you could see if you could put up these flyers, where I will be hosting a seminar in a couple of days and taking volunteers.”

Seeing the trepidation in Emma’s face, Lena hurried to add, “I would have put Eve, my secretary, up to this, but she couldn’t come, family emergency.”

Emma smiled easily. “Don’t worry. I may not know much about tech, but I can put up flyers. Can you give me a rundown of how these thingamajiggies work? I’ll even take one and make it work if you can program it in case someone asks?”

And Lena was more than happy to just that, taking what looked like a tablet with another hub connected via a cable and briefly explaining how it worked.

“Simple. It’s like a regular tablet. Point the camera at the person, it’ll take a picture of them, you tell it what you want to change using this handy screen, and then the algorithm will make the changes.” Lena took a picture of Emma so she could see the program in action.

Emma nodded along slowly. “Easy enough.”

Lena pressed a button. “And the final touch, the print out.”

A silver ring popped out of the small hub. “A miniature 3D printer. The person wears this and voila.”

Lena put the ring on, and she transformed into Emma.

“Whoa.” Emma blinked as Lena took the ring off and turned back to herself. “Not to be that person, but couldn’t someone...I don’t know, do something illegal with that?”

Lena nodded solemnly. “Believe me, I have already considered the consequences, and I am working on counter-measures. It even got to a point where I was wondering if it was even worth to continue. But think about the amount of people that would be able to avoid prejudice and simply be allowed to live here in peace.”

“It’s a noble cause, everyone deserves to live where they want to, without having to worry about bigots coming down on them. And damn if it isn’t some impressive tech.” Emma agreed, holding her hand out for the gizmo. “Got a name for this thing yet?”

“Not yet. I’ll think about it. And Emma, thank you.” Lena smiled softly. Her smile now reached her eyes, and in that moment, she looked absolutely stunning, with her hair down and wearing comfy clothes rather than another pencil skirt and dress shirt combo.

If Emma wasn’t so firm on her stance against mixing feelings with her work, she might actually entertain falling for Lena. But as it was, she had things to do, so she just mumbled a quick good-bye and headed into the village.

Kara readjusted her thick black-rimmed glass frames. “How do people live wearing these all the time?”

Alex shrugged. “You just get used to it.”

“Still, it’s uncomfortable!” Kara huffed. She tightened her ponytail and turned to Alex, “So, what do you think? Passable?”

“It’s not me you have to convince, it’s them,” Alex gestured to the people walking in a bustle throughout the village.

Kara nodded. “Then let’s dive in!”

With way too much enthusiasm, Kara went right into the fray, with a frazzled Alex following behind her, trying to keep an eye on her friend, and making sure no one was pushed too hard. Although she was well-meaning, Kara didn’t quite understand her powers in this world, or her own strength.

At the end of the street, she found Kara grinning from ear to ear. “That was so much fun!”

Alex looked amused at how easily Kara entertained herself. “Never thought I’d see someone get happy at having to navigate a crowd.”

Laughing, Kara began walking backwards towards a side street.

“Wait Kara, behind you!”

“OOF!” Too late. Kara crashed right into someone, and Kara’s strength meant that the other person stumbled onto the ground.

“I’m so sorry!” Kara was saying, whipping around to try and help.

As the other person, a woman, stood up, blonde tresses spilled out of a messy bun, and when she turned around, Kara immediately tried to apologize again.

“I’m really sorry, are you hurt?”

“It’s fine, nothing I haven’t handled before. As long as this doohickey isn’t damaged, we’re golden.”

Kara and Alex stared at the woman’s tablet in her arms.

“Doohickey?” Kara asked, not understanding the term, turning to Alex for further explanation.

Trying to not make Kara’s lack of understanding too obvious, Alex asked, “Does your tablet do anything special?”

And as the other woman explained, a brilliant idea formed in Kara’s mind.

“How would you like to trade places for a week?”

**Author's Note:**

> And that was that!  
> I’d welcome thoughts and comments, and we’ll see if this gets continued! If not, I hope this was enjoyable!


End file.
